Conjuring 2, The
Category:Films | directed by = James Wan | written by = Carey W. Hayes; Chad Hayes; James Wan; David Leslie Johnson | produced by = Richard Brener; Rob Cowan; Toby Emmerich; Walter Hamada; Steven Mnuchin; Dave Neustadter; Peter Safran; James Wan | music by = Joseph Bishara | cinematography = Don Burgess | edited by = Kirk Morri | distributed by = New Line Cinema The Safran Company RatPac-Dune Entertainment | release date(s) = June 10th, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 134 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 | gross revenue = $102,461,593 (US) $315,816,419 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Conjuring, The | followed by = Annabelle: Creation }} The Conjuring 2 is an American feature film of the horror genre with an emphasis on haunted houses, ghostly occurrences and demonic possession. Or, as I like to call it: One crazy-ass Friday night! It is the second film in the ''Conjuring'' film series and takes place after the 2013 movie The Conjuring. The film was directed by James Wan with a screenplay written by Wan, Carey W. Hayes, Chad Hayes, and David Leslie Johnson, based upon a story treatment by James Wan and Carey & Chad Hayes. It was produced by RatPac-Dune Entertainment, The Safran Company, and New Line Cinema. It premiered in the United States on June 10th, 2016. The movie stars Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga, both of whom reprise their respective roles from the first film as Ed and Lorraine Warren, which are based on two actual paranormal investigators who journeyed to North London, England to investigate ghostly hauntings at the Hodgson residence. Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 2016, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC. * Conjuring 2, The Conjuring 2, Conjuring 2 (2016), Conjuring 2 (2016), Conjuring II, and Conjuring II, The, and The Conjuring II all redirect to this page. * Brought to you by the same director and writing team that crafted The Conjuring. * Production on The Conjuring 2 began on September 21st, 2015. * Exterior on-location footage was filmed in parts of Hodgson and Nottingham, England. Studio shots were filmed in California. * The Conjuring 2 closed out of theaters on August 25th, 2016. It had been in release for a total of eleven weeks (77 days). * At its widest release, The Conjuring 2 was screened in 3,356 theaters. * The Conjuring 2 was released on Blu-ray by Warner Bros. on September 13th, 2016. Special features on the Blu-ray include deleted scenes, UltaViolet digital download options, and several featurettes including "The Enfield Poltergeist: Living the Horror", "Crafting the Conjuring", "Creating Crooked", "The Conjuring 2: Hollywood's Haunted Stage", and "Sounds of Scary". * There are thirty-three credited cast members in this film. * Screenplay writer Carey Hayes is credited as Carey W. Hayes in this film. * Film editor Kirk M. Morri is credited as Kirk Morri in this film. * The events of this film take place in England in 1977. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "The next true story from the case files of Ed and Lorraine Warren". * The events of this film are loosely based on actual haunted occurrences that took place in Enfield, England between 1977 and 1979. Several paranormal investigators have researched the affair, though Ed and Lorraine Warren's involvement in the Enfield incident was fairly minimal. They did conclude however, that the house was under the throes of demonic possession. * Valak, the Demon Nun, makes a cameo appearance in a photograph in the 2017 film Annabelle: Creation. Valak also makes an appearance in an after-credit scene in the film. Valak will become the featured entity in the 2018 sequel The Nun. * Joseph Bishara, who is the composer on the The Conjuring 2, also plays the role of the demon. He likewise played the demon character in the spin-off films Annabelle and Annabelle: Creation. * On the first day of shooting, a priest was brought in to bless the set. * The opening scene of the film takes place at 112 Ocean Avenue in New York. On November 13th, 1974 Ronald DeFeo used a shotgun to murder both of his parents, Ronald DeFeo, Sr., and Louise DeFeo, as well as his four younger siblings Dawn, Allison, Mark and John. In 1975, George and Kathy Lutz moved into the 112 Ocean Avenue house. They remained there for only twenty-eight days and abandoned it with claims that the house was haunted. This became the basis for the Amityville Horror novel by Jay Anson, as well as the 1979 horror film by Stuart Rosenberg. Ed and Lorraine Warren were investigators on the Lutz family's claims. * This movie was released on the same day as Now You See Me 2, another film which is the second installment in a series. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * The Conjuring 2 at Wikipedia * * * * * * Keywords 1970s; 1977; Axe; Christmas; Christmas tree; Crucifix; Demons; England; Ghosts; Gunshot victims; Haunted house; Nun; Possession; Priest; Psychic; Seance; Smoking; Transformation; Toys Category:New Line Cinema Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Safran Company Category:2010s/Films Category:2016/Films Category:June, 2016/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Based on actual events Category:Theatrically released films Category:C/Films